1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a thin film transistor array substrate, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a flexible thin film transistor array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
While the flat display is developing towards bigger panel sizes, other features such as lightness, thinness, and flexibility are to be met for flat displays of the next generation. Thus, the flat panel display made of plastic substrate is the new trend in the industry. In the conventional method of fabricating the thin film transistor array substrate of the flexible flat display, first a plastic substrate is adhered to a glass substrate, and then the thin film transistor is fabricated on the plastic substrate. Such method is a sheet-to-sheet fabricating process and meets the general fabricating requirement. However, after the thin film transistor is fabricated, how to separate the plastic substrate from the glass substrate becomes an issue.
In addition, the plastic substrate is hard to control during the fabricating process since it is more flexible. In order to solve this problem, a roll-to-roll method had been proposed for the fabricating process in the conventional technology. However, since the equipment and fabricating process are not mature and the feasibility is not evaluated, it is more practical to use the sheet-to-sheet method to fabricate the flexible flat panel display. Accordingly, how to smoothly and rapidly separate the plastic substrate from the glass substrate had become one of the key techniques.
In addition, since the conventional plastic substrate is vulnerable to acid, alkali or organic solvent, as a result, the subsequent fabricating process is more complicated and the product yield rate can be reduced.